


【FF14|良识向】关于一只猫魅的一个故事

by Lionhart113



Category: FF14, Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen, 良识向
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 11:29:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17079506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lionhart113/pseuds/Lionhart113
Summary: 是猫魅骑士♀，良识向





	【FF14|良识向】关于一只猫魅的一个故事

W' diaoyu sushi蹲在一条班加吉面前。

那条班加吉刚死没多久，银白色的躯体躺在浅水滩上，在阳光照射下闪出漂亮的金属色泽。水浪轻轻拍上它的背鳍，在一涨一退的潮汐中来回扯动，给人以好像它还活着的错觉。

——看上去很美味。W' diaoyu sushi下意识舔舔嘴唇。

作为一个只吃新鲜鱼肉的猫魅族，W' diaoyu sushi对于食材有着极端的挑剔，但在野外饥不择食的情况下，刚死没多久的鱼也能凑合。

然而此时W' diaoyu sushi并没什么胃口，只是对着面前这条死鱼发愣。

库尔扎斯中央高地难得的晴天，让北方雪地的视野显得更加开阔明亮。头顶的阳光毫不吝惜地将温暖洒向这片白雪天地，也洒在W' diaoyu sushi厚重的骑士铠甲上，折射出和她面前死鱼一样的银白色耀眼光泽。

现场安静了很长时间，直到远方森林里的骏雕第三次传出撕心裂肺的死亡尖啸，W' diaoyu sushi才终于开口：

“他们整天OT。”

言语间充满了忧郁和烦躁。

“泰坦看都不看我一眼。”

“迦楼罗追在他们后面到处跑。”

“伊芙利特甚至连我的嘲讽都不理。”

面前的班加吉瞪着死鱼眼，纹丝不动。

“我明明辣么可爱，就这么不讨蛮神喜欢吗？”

班加吉在水浪的拍打下翻动了一下鱼鳍，毫无生机的死鱼眼看上去更像在翻白眼了。

猫魅生无可恋地叹口气，捡起雪地里的树枝，一下一下没好气地捅向班加吉的菊花。

仿佛是要在把累日来的不满全都发泄在一条死鱼身上。

W' diaoyu sushi捅着捅着，忽然抬起头。河对面不知何时站了只黑魔石精，隔着不算宽的河水正目瞪口呆看向自己。

那只黑魔石精应该是渴了来岸边河水，然而此刻它却傻傻站在岸上，和W' diaoyu sushi四目相对。黑魔石精看看W' diaoyu sushi，视线又不自觉地移到正捅进班加吉菊花的那条树枝上，吓得手里的魔石都掉了。

一猫魅一精怪就这么大眼瞪小眼怔了会儿，在一阵凉飕飕的风卷着细雪吹过河面后，黑魔石精突然爆发出一声受到惊吓的尖叫，抓起脚边的魔石飞奔逃回森林深处。

连水都不喝了。

W' diaoyu sushi难以置信地望着黑魔石精仓皇逃窜的小小背影，半晌：“为什么连黑魔石精看到我都选择转身……”

于是，骑士出身的猫魅更加忧郁了，这股忧郁逐渐蔓延，不断勾起W' diaoyu sushi的糟糕回忆。

“部队的铲屎官都不铲屎，就知道整天玩我耳朵。”

“让她去铲屎还不听，偏还要继续玩我尾巴。”

W' diaoyu sushi用树枝粗暴地叉向班加吉的菊花，尖锐的枝头从菊花口精准刺入，贯通鱼腹，最后从鱼嘴里穿出，将班加吉整个叉了起来。

W' diaoyu sushi将鱼举过头顶，在阳光下眯眼细细审视，这条班加吉肥瘦适中，然而由于先前不断遭受树枝摧残，鱼肛周围已经烂了大半。

不太美观的外形让W' diaoyu sushi彻底放弃了将鱼烧烤的打算。她拿着鱼起身，走到积雪较薄的地方挖了个坑，随手把这条班加吉给埋了。

这时，通讯贝里传来铲屎官的声音：

“喵咪咪，我们去古神殿浪！”

“不去。”

“喵呜——”

“你今天铲屎没没铲完屎之前憋和我说话。”

W' diaoyu sushi说完后不等对方回答，就直接中断了通讯贝的联络，全然无视来自对方的卖萌哭穷。

抖抖白色的耳朵，猫魅骑士伸手遮到额前，远眺前方的巨龙首营地。

在晴朗的天空下，那座营地城堡如一堵坚壁伫立在苍茫雪崖之上。

堆积在檐上的白雪闪烁着洁白的光辉，将深色的砖石映衬得更加深沉。

W' diaoyu sushi歪头思考了下，决定去拜访下正在那里的骑士长。

这么想着，她情不自禁露出一个期待的笑容，然后召唤来自己的陆行鸟，骑上鸟背朝那个方向飞奔而去。

巨大的鸟爪踩踏在雪地上，扬起细密的雪尘，在清脆的碎雪声里徒留下一串白色的爪痕，深深浅浅，一直延伸到地平线尽头。

 

fin.


End file.
